


Everything We Were

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: everything we were au [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cody's life after Order 66, Established Relationship, M/M, Mando'a, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Post Season 2 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: Cody started hearing Rex's voice in his dreams, but when he hears it during his waking moments, he abandons the Empire. He's recruited to the Rebellion by Fulcrum, though with reservations and away from the main branch. He returns when he and his team get the communication that she's dead.
He didn't expect to find Rex there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> I own Viy Unduli and Zapper. Haven't decided anything about the former cadet clone part of Cody's team.

Cody had long since given up on trying to make the voice go away. He lost faith in the cause the moment he was told to shoot a civilian. It hadn't been the first time he had heard that voice.

' _This isn't right,_ ' whispered the voice, and it sounded so much like Rex that Cody had turned around, fired on the storm trooper, and fled. In his panicked state, he ditched his armor, and traded both it and his blaster for a ride off world.

While it hadn't been the first time he'd heard the voice, it _was_ the first time he'd heard it while conscious. He heard it plenty of times in his sleep, and he usually woke up crying. He could never deny to the command chain that he missed the younger clone.

It had been thirteen years since then. He had been on the run since. After running into Echo, he learned about the biochips. They parted once they had dug each others' chips out.

He was approached around the eighth Empire Day. He had been on Lothal, sabotaging the celebration. Trying to, at least. He was rather drunk at the time. He remembered blasters firing, and then waking up on a ship to a familiar face, only under a new name.

He ended up part of the Rebellion, but only in a way where he wouldn't run into any other former Jedi. He didn't want to open that can of worms, and Fulcrum understood.

The only thing she couldn't tell him was if General Kenobi survived.

She never mentioned Rex, and he never asked.

It wasn't until after he heard about Fulcrum's death that he decided to return to the Rebellion's main fleet, rather than run his small ship with Echo, who had joined up a week before him, Ponds, who had been shot in the back, rather than the head, a younger clone that had been a cadet back during the war and Order, an old friend and former General, Viy Unduli, and a droid they called Zapper.

Cody hadn't expected to see Rex standing with Hera and her team, though Echo had screamed and launched on to him. He could tell Rex was crying, though he zeroed in on the blinded Jedi. He approached him, standing with Hera.

“Hera.”

“Cody.” Hera smiled, eyes wet. “I should have known you guys would come back when you got word of her.” Cody's expression softened.

“She always told me to get my ass back here and be a real commander...” He spoke softly, just not finding the energy to be louder.

“Boss man! Get over here!” Viy called, and Hera and Cody snorted.

“Is that... Master _Viy_?” The Jedi asked, voice confused.

“Ah... Yes. Sort of. He's... kind of bat shit now.” Cody said.

“I heard that Cody!” Viy shouted, and Cody was aware of Rex and the rest of Hera's team quieting.

“Cody?” Cody stood as still as he could, unable to turn around, unable to face his past, or his husband. “Cody? Cyare, riduur _look at me_.” It was spoken in Mando'a, and Cody couldn't stop the flinch. He turned around, and of course Rex stole his breath away, just like he had when they met for the first time under their generals.

Hera nudged him forward, and Viy didn't bother being gentle. The old bastard waltzed up and shoved Cody with the Force towards Rex. He stumbled, and Rex caught him when he lost his footing.

Huh, Rex got shorter.

“Mesh'la...” He murmured, and Rex couldn't fight the smile, though Cody knew that the former captain was trying to.

“Ahh... Mashukir?” offered Ponds.

“Mashukir.” He heard Sabine agree, and when Cody finally tore his eyes away from Rex, the only one still there was Zapper.

“Zapper, mashukir,” ordered Cody.

“Ruuh ruh ruuuuuh!” Zapper whirred, and Cody glared.

“You're spending way too much time with Chopper already. Get, Zapper. Go bug Ponds and Echo.” Zapper let out a loud wail and fled the area. Rex let out a small chuckle.

“He's cute. Where'd you get'm?”

“Stole him off an Empire ship, after- after I joined the Rebellion.” Rex's expression softened.

“Ahsoka recruited you?” asked Rex. Cody nodded.

“I was, uh. Drunk, and, um, tried to take on the Empire, on Lothal. On Empire Day. Alone.” He felt relieved that Rex laughed, rather than scold him.

“That was ballsy of you.” The younger clone said, smiling as his laughter died down.

“Yeah, well... I _was_ drunk. And angry.” He wouldn't look up at the best part of him.

“Why?” Rex asked, making him look at him.

“... I followed the order.” He whispered, eyes wet. Rex's expression went from concerned to resigned, and Cody knew that Rex had already figured he had, and all he was doing was confirming it.

“Most of you did,” replied Rex, hand moving to rest against Cody's cheek.

“It's one of the things I regret most,” admitted Cody. Rex rubbed at Cody's small beard, thumb brushing the short hairs back and forth gently.

“You wouldn't be you if you didn't.” Rex smiled weakly at him. “You're here now, and that's what's important.” Cody offered a small smile.

“Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde...” He murmured, and Rex let out a weak, wet laugh.

“Di'kut.” Rex's hand moved from his cheek to the back of his head, and Cody was pulled into a kiss. Cody put his hands on Rex's waist as the kiss broke, and he pressed his forehead against Rex's.

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.” Cody breathed.

“Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde,” whispered Rex.

For all the times Cody wondered if he'd ever hear Rex's voice again, for all the times he cried for him, for all the times he thought he would throw his life away, thinking Rex was dead... Hearing Rex renew their marriage vows... Cody knew they'd be okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:
> 
> cyare - beloved  
> riduur - spouse  
> mesh'la - beautiful  
> Mashukir - disperse  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde - "We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors." Mandalorian Marriage Vows  
> di'kut - idiot  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum - I love you


End file.
